Hotel Monster
Hotel Monster formerly known as Emma Logan, the hotel monster is the main antagonist of Hotel. Terrorizing the unlucky group to stay at the hotel for the night. The robot was sent to Gloomo Hotel by Zach Nolan with the main goal of the robot to kill the family of five staying at the hotel. A side objective is to kill anyone "Interfering" with it's plans. In this case that is the hotel group. Appearance It appears to be a rectangular shaped monster with two red glowing eyes, a large rectangular gaping mouth stained in blood, with three claws. Although there is no indication of it in Hotel, It was confirmed to be a robot in Mansion. Hotel The hotel monster first appears in Hotel. It doesn't appear until night. It will slaughter any wandering players that have not made it to their room in time. After night has struck, it will cause the alarm to go off, it is unknown if this was done purposely to lure the group to the lobby, or accidentally, and will slaughter anyone who either uses the elevator, or does not make it to the lobby on time. After the group crowds into the elevator, it will attempt to ambush the group, but the elevator door blocks it just in time.The monster is not seen again until the corpse of the receptionist is discovered. The monster finds the group and chases after them up the shaft. After this the monster is not seen again until the players make it to the roof. Where the monster triggers a boss fight. After a while the group will escape out the door and have the option to go back to their hotel rooms, or to the lobby. In the bad ending, a player goes back to their hotel room a cut scene triggers. There will be a knock on the door, the player assuming it is room service will open it to reveal a table with a bell on it. After the camera zooms in on the bell, it will move to the side to reveal the monster hiding inside the table. The game ends with the monster popping out of the table and killing the player. The monster does not appear in the good ending however. If he comes, the alarms will go off. He can also scream after he comes in. But also he will love you so much. He will love you so much if you are not scared. He does the T pose at the door sometimes. He will appear if the alarms go off. That monster screams before the alarms go off. I Mansion It appears as a work-in-progress in the room behind the wardrobe, The coffin next to the table opens, and Emma Logan will rise out, opening the floor and sending the players to the basement. The hotel monster does not appear after this. Trivia * Mansion confirmed that the monster was in fact Emma Logan. Gameplay * Move quickly when the alarm is rung. The Hotel Monster acts as a time limit and kills players that do not make it to the lobby in time. * Get to your room before night arrives. If night has arrived and you are still outside of your room, you are no longer able to enter and are killed by the Hotel Monster. * In the final boss battle with the Hotel Monster, stay as far away from it as possible. When it starts to shoot fire from its head, get close to the monster, but not too close, and avoid the fire. * After the boss battle, you will have a choice to either run back to your room or to get to the lobby. To get the good ending, you should reach the lobby. * In the good ending, you will see 2 police officers and the family of five. The family said they were going to a camping trip. While the camping trip Zach Nolan (Jack Logan) stabbed them. The only survivor was The Son. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Horror